


Jeremy & Maura

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories centering around Jeremy Clarkson and an American writer named Maura. It depicts their many ups and downs, as well as some possible u-turns. Set in an AU sort where he doesn't have children, nor is married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test

**Author's Note:**

> A story I started out of sheer boredom. The original character is mine, as is the plot. Everything else, TG-content is not mine, sadly. This will be a series of chapters told from either Jeremy's P.O.V or Maura's. Time isn't really measured, these are more of snippets of their relationships than a real start-to-finish sort of story.

I had been given an odd request.

I was to review a new car but someone else would be with me, another writer. We had to meet up and test the vehicle for a long weekend outing. This was for the Top Gear Magazine though I was unaware of who my anonymous co-pilot would be representing. Checking my watch, I noted that my mysterious companion was already two minutes tardy. In the distance, I heard a car approaching and soon a mini cab pulled up to the empty parking lot. Out emerged a very small woman of about five feet. 

You've got to be kidding.

"Jeremy Clarkson?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Maura Kastner. Sorry I'm late." She extended a hand to me. 

"You're American."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She gave a smirk and walked over to our assigned car. "We can get the specs of this sexy thing later, we've got time to make up. I trust you prefer to drive." She said and got into the passengers side. I blinked and collected my wits, getting in the drivers side. 

"Right." I nod and shut the door. I started the car and grinned, "Would you listen to that engine?"

"Mm. Not bad." Maura said and sat back. The first hour was filled with dull inconsistent small talk. I learned that my companion was the youngest of two older brothers. She was adopted from Romania and had recently gotten her drivers license, even though it was long overdue. And as such, her editor had thrown her a curve-ball. "I think he wants to see me fail, that your or the car are going to scare me off." Maura said as we drove.

"Don't worry, we'll blow that loser out of the water." I laughed.

"Knock him on his ass."

As we drove, we talked about the car's handling, comfort, mileage, features and design. It was to be honest, great conversation. "You could replace Hammond and May." I said. 

"I love you three together!" She smiled brightly. "But we could be a force to be reckoned with." She gestured between the both of us. The long haired brunette sighed softly and I decided to check out the sound system. "Good quality there." She said as she took a few noted in her small black notebook.

"At the price, I could have expected it to come with a built in orchestra." I muttered.

"Did you check the boot?"

I liked her, she got my humor unlike most daft folk. "Big engine back there. No room. We'd have to tow it behind us." I said.

"Oh," She put a hand to her chest, pretending to be hurt. "the sacrifices we must make." We ended up pulling into a drive-thru when it came to lunch. I paid for everything and got us back on the road. Everything was rushing by but Maura and I were still relaxed in the lap of luxury. This could be worse, I imagine. "Fry?" Maura offers. I open my mouth and she reached over, safely putting it in my mouth. "Addicting things." I said after I gobbled it up. She offered me another chip, which I happily accept. 

"Well anything can be addicting..." Maura notes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice her pick up her soda, sucking the straw between her plump lips. I quickly turn my focus fully back on the road. After we finished eating, we pulled over to throw out the trash, as well as to fill up the tank just a bit. By this time, the sun was beginning to set. "We're in the middle of nowhere." Maura frowned as I pulled back onto the road. She was right. We didn't really look at a map or Sat-Nav to plan our adventure and now we were paying the price. We were in one of the many back roads of the area, dull as dirt. "It looks like we'll be testing this car's comfort overnight."

"There isn't a backseat in this thing." I glare.

Maura then tried to adjust her own seat back and was given a small fraction of room. "No room at all to sleep in. This car is awful." She laughed a little.

"My legs will not be happy in the morning, I may just have to chop them off." I said sourly as I looked for a proper place to pull over.

"Hey!" Maura exclaimed, causing me to jump slightly. "You'll be shorter than me." She teased.

"Okay, yes, guess I will keep my legs after all." I reconsidered, causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"It's not that bad being a pipsqueak." She told me. "I sneak through lines and appear quite unsuspecting." She shrugged.

"Have you ever seen, at say, my eye level?" I asked her.

"Eh I doubt ever that high. I'm actually afraid of heights so it's a good thing I'm so short. Guess God did something right. Oh I'm atheist." She said and held up a hand.

"Same." I replied plainly.

"Oh thank God!" She joked.

"You're an odd one." I couldn't help but tell her as I pulled over to the side of the dirt road, finding nothing else eye-catching. 

"Oh yes." Maura nodded a little. "My writing has to reflect my personality." She said proudly.

"You're very passionate about it."

"Oh yes, it's my life. You have cars and I've got writing." She said. We ended up chatting the rest of the night. She told me about some of her stories and I told her some of mine. We talked about the car itself and what we would do in the morning since clearly we needed to have some resemblance of a plan as to not end up in the middle of nowhere for a second night. 

"Should you drive if you're new? Crashing this car isn't something I'd recommend." I commented.

"Yeah, sure. What better situation for me to have someone like you helping me out?" Maura said, eyes on me. I only nodded at that, though for some reason I still felt a little uneasy. But I had agreed to let her have a go in the car in the morning, she had to write about it too and how could she if she hadn't even sat behind the wheel of it. We found it pointless to bother changing so we just hunkered down in our seats, hoping to get some sort of rest. I was the first to clock out but around one or so, I woke up to take a piss.

I got out of the car and took care of myself and then got back in as quietly as possible. I looked over and saw Maura's head thrown back to the left. Her slender arms were wrapped loosely around her torso, likely for warmth. I locked the doors and removed my black leather jacket. Leaning over, I slipped it over her body, hoping not to startle her. Once that was done, I sat back and tried to get some more sleep though the aches in my body weren't going to make that an easy task.

When I woke up again, it was morning. I also noticed my jacket had been placed back over me. Maura was up, attention placed on her notes. "Morning." She said without looking up. I rubbed my neck and made a face.

"Not so good...this old body of mine." I crawled out of the car and stretched. Letting out a yawn and a groan, I turned back to see Maura had also exited the car, but with more grace than myself. She shooed me over to the passengers side and I remembered what I had agreed to. Oh boy, I needed coffee badly. After we settled into our new seats, she started the car and slowly pulled back onto the road. 

"Say, this road is pretty much deserted huh? Why don't we test the speed?" Maura commented, a glint in her chocolate eyes. "To be honest I may need help with gear changes. I've never driven a manual before." She said cheekily. It was kind of cute.

"You should keep your hand on the gear-" I started to say, noticing she was about to remove it.

"Oh right!" Maura said and I put my hand on top of hers. 

"This can go right to 60 and then we'll change." I directed her. I then leaned over to make sure the speedo was working and that she was pushing it just right. "Good. Now." I said and told her to change now. It wasn't graceful or very good. But it wasn't disastrous. "Now for third gear you can't be afraid, the car can handle it." I assured the driver. "Very good." I said.

Everything was rushing past us.

"Faster?" Maura looked to me before she went back to the road, her body torn between relaxing and tensing up.

"Oh yes." I grinned. I tightened my hand on hers, making sure she felt in control. We soon reached over 125 MPH but it seemed as though the new driver had done enough speeding for a while. "Now ease into the break..." I directed as our speed plummeted and we went back to a safe cruising speed. 

"Wow." She sighed and I removed my hand. "That was almost as good as sex." She said nervously.

"Most not have been doing it right." I winked. She looked to me and just rolled her eyes. Since it was time for breakfast, we looked for a place to stop and eat, some sort of town, anything.

"You know, you look so harmless when you sleep." Maura noted as we drove.

"I am harmless!" I protested, unable to keep a straight face.

"Not behind a car." She retorted.

"Oh please, a car is more dangerous than I am." I huffed.

"Okay, whatever." She shrugged, unconvinced as she found a small town up ahead that we could invade.

"What?"

"Well...not many would classify you as a tame gentleman." She told me with a teasing tone. I know I could be loud and dish out sharp opinions and quips but for some reason it bothered me that Maura didn't think I could be nice. Of course in my mind, I had already forgotten that she said some people, that she may not necessarily have the same view as the general public she was talking about. I fell silent as she lurched through a round-a-bout. "What's up? Did I hurt your feelings or something? I wasn't saying how I felt. I think you're a good guy, super fun to be around. And you're smarter than people give you credit for." Maura said.

I sighed, now bothered that I was bothered by such a ridiculous thing. What was wrong with me?

"Anyway, I guess I fucked up. How about I treat you to brunch?" She said and parked in front of a cafe. It was decorated with pink frills and lace. Not my style. Maura smirked at me, clearly sensing my discomfort. So to counter her smartass expression, I leaned over and casually propped my arm on her head. A portable armrest! "Hey!" Maura waved an arm at me. The hostess approached us and we were seated by a window. "I think we need to find a big city tonight." She said as we finished giving our orders. "You know, get a hotel, drive around, see how many heads we can turn."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said.

"Or we can do something else. I dunno." She reconsidered, probably due to my bland response.

"Oh no no. We're going out tonight, with a car like this, we deserve to be spoiled rotten." I smiled. 

"Eh I can't really afford myself rotten."

"Oh right, poor American writer. Well I can spoil you rotten." I laughed.

"W-what? No, I can't let you do that." She blushed.

"Come on," I pressed. "you wanted to live it up. To properly test this car's potential, so we might as well pretend we're actual owners. Don't you think?" This seemed to make sense to her.

"Okay..." She gave in. 

"Fantastic!" We enjoyed our brunch and were quickly back on the road. Maura decided to try driving the car a bit more. I told her about what work was like, how we did challenges and all that. She told me about her college life and her family. In the back of my mind, my own words couldn't help but repeat themselves. We pretend to be the owners. Like a couple? As if we were together? Maura was attractive. Her long hair had a wave to it, she was friendly and witty. Not to mention she had a great rack. She could be charming but was selective about it, very smart. Fine company indeed. "You've got tiny hands." I wound up blurting out, my thoughts getting the better of me and somehow escaping.

"You've got giant ones." She was quick to shoot back. I smirk a little.

"A lot of things about me are big." I teased.

"I don't doubt that." Maura blushed.

Both of us then exchanged perverted grins. I quickly decided to defuse the growing sexual tension.

"Like my mouth." I say.

"Oh yes...you've got a big mouth on you, Jeremy." Maura chuckled, After lunch I went back behind the wheel. Our conversations remained light and flirty. Her laugh was wonderful. As our second sunset began to take shape, it felt as though we had been mates for ages. I took us to a rather sophisticated hotel. We headed inside after checking the car with the valet. "Jeremy, I can't let you pay for this." Maura said as we entered the lobby. "It's unprofessional..." She said in slight awe. There was white marble and polished wood and steel everywhere. A modern hotel, fit for the wealthiest of travelers.

"Is it more professional to sleep in our test car?" I pointed out.

"No but-" Before I gave her another chance to back pedal, I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the front desk. I then got us a swanky suite and had our overnight bags brought up. "Wow, this is so beautiful." She said and explored the suite. I enjoyed watching her reactions. 

"Shall we order room service?" I suggested.

"No, we need to go out. I mean...you knot to see how the car does in a city." She said. I'm not sure where it came from, but I had an urge to just stay in and spoil her rotten. 

"Let's get cleaned up first then." I said. I offered her the shower first so she could have room to get dressed while I was in the shower. As the water started, my mind couldn't help but wander to what she was doing. No, I tell myself to stop being a dirty old man. When Maura got out, I detected a faint smell of rose and lavender. She had a white towel tight around her small petite form. She gestured for me to go ahead. "Thanks." I quickly headed off and gave her free reign of the place to get ready in comfort. I was more speedy with my own shower so I lingered before coming out. "You proper?" I called out.

"Hardly." Maura laughed. "But I am dressed if that's what you mean." She said. I came out, already dressed, having gotten ready in the large bathroom. I had on fresh dark jeans, a button up blue shirt and a black blazer. "Oh, I approve." Maura smiled to me, making me straighten up a bit. Maura had on a black loose skirt and a red blouse. I got my shoes on and she slipped on a scarf with matched my shirt.

"And I approve of you." I told her.

"What an approving couple we are." She smiled. With neither of us brave enough to say anything further, we headed down to the lobby and our car was brought around. 

"Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere that looks like a good time." She dared. I drove us along, slowly moving through the glistening cityscape. Maura rolled down the window to take in the sights. A place caught my eye and i pulled up to it. We headed in and I handed the keys to the valet. "Nice ride huh?" Maura mentioned to the valet. He nodded politely. "Top speed is 178." Maura bragged and headed in with me.

"I take it you like the car." I commented. 

"Mhmm. It's the best thing I've ever driven. Though with my experience that's not saying a lot." She replied. "What about you? Do you like it?" She asked as we got seated.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I said carefully. "It's too soon to tell." We looked over the menu and gave our orders. 

:"Here's to our adventures together." She held up her wine glass.

"Agreed." I did the same. Then it dawned on me that we'd be parting ways tomorrow. When we got back to London, that would be it. My smile faltered and I set my glass down, not taking a drink. Maura didn't seem to notice my shift in mood.

"Knowing you, we ought to find a track a let you off your leash." Maura said as our food arrived.

"I'm on a leash am I?" I raised a brow, amused. All I got for a response was a rather indescribable look. Having finished our food, we walked to a pub nearby to do some drinking. I needed it.

"I must warn you now, my tolerance for alcohol is kinda low." She said as we finished our second round.

"Oh go on, live a little." I insisted.

"You evil man. You'll have to carry my drunk ass out of here!" Maura said, face flushed.

"If I must." I said, pretending to be nonchalant. Still, I didn't want to get her too sick so I called it a night after the next drinks were finished. We got back to our car and I got us back to the hotel in one piece. Since my companion appeared to be keen on wandering off in the lobby, I slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe I should put you on a leash." I joked.

"I'd probably let you." Maura giggled as I got us into the elevator.

"Really?" I looked to her, quite amused.

"God, I can't believe I just said that." The girl covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. Her mind finally catching up with her mouth.

"Come on." I said. "We need to get our rest, tomorrow is the final stretch." I changed the topic in order to prevent my mind to keep circling around the idea of her in a leash, in bed with me. Or hell, even in our car. I licked my lips and closed the door to our suite and she looked to me, face flushed and eyes glazed over.

"Thanks for taking me out." Maura pulled her scarf off. "I really needed a night out." Then she headed for her room but I caught her wrist and she whirled around to me, a content smile plastered on her pretty face. I wanted to kiss her, to sweep her off her feet and to pull her into my arms. I wanted to tell her that I had a tremendous time with her and didn't want it to end. That it pained me to let go. I really regretted going out for drinks now because this was not how I wanted the night to end. This situation wasn't right. Maura was a great woman and needed to be courted properly. I had fucked up.

"You're welcome. Sleep well." I just told her and let go, feeling like this was some test. 

"Niiiight." She headed off to her room and shut the door. I turned in as well Morning came and I seemed to be the first one up. I ordered us a large meal and headed into the living room. I began to scan the paper when I heard Maura come out. "Hey." She said sleepily.

"You alright? No hangover?"

"Nah, I never seem to get em." She waved a hand, already dressed.

"You're missing out."

"I bet." She retorted. The doorbell rang and she answered it. We feasted and were soon ready to check out. We got back on the road and I let her drive for a while so I could continue reading the paper. "I think we got what we needed from this baby. What do you think?" She asked me, patting the steering wheel. 

"I think so...it has its pros and cons." I muttered. 

The car was the last thing on my mind.

"Well I can't wait to read whatever you write." Maura said happily as she took a left turn. "Oh hey, a coffee shop." She parked and got out. It was drizzling a bit outside so I handed her my jacket. 

"I'd like a black coffee, no cream or sugar." I requested.

"Got it." Maura nodded and headed inside. Ten minutes passed and she came out. When she did, I got out and helped her into the passenger's side. I got back behind the wheel and we set our respective cups down between us. 

"Track time." I growled energetically and took off. With our drinks finished and a track located, it was time to really push the car to the limit. "Do you want to get out and watch?"

"Hell no. I'm staying here, best spot ever." She grinned to me. "You better not skimp on the power."

"Be careful what you wish for, missy." I growled and took off. Changing gears, I kept pushing harder and faster. Our speed climbed and I glanced to Maura, she seemed to be enjoying the rush. "We're breaking 150 now!" I announced.

"Keep going."

Oh yes I would. By our fourth lap around, we had enough and it was about time to fill up the tank again anyway. "Utterly quick." I said with a sigh as I pulled out of the circuit and caught my breath, my stomach giddy. 

"Impressive." Maura praised.

"Better than sex?" I asked.

"Depends who I'm with." She threw me a wink.

"You won't give me a bloody thing, will you woman?" I pouted.

"Oh, what exactly do you want, Mr. Clarkson?" She licked her lips. Oh dear, she was definitely a feisty one. It took a lot of sheer willpower to not say anything more, specifically something perverted. 

"We best get back home." I said which appeared to be the worst thing I could say in that situation. 

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I'm sure we've got better things to do...with better people." Maura said. "We've probably spent too much together anyway." She looked out the window. Fuck. I was too cross with myself to try and fix the situation. I just began our long trip home, with a fill up for the tank of course. Awkward silence filled the car as I debated how or even if, I should ask her out. Should I? Well, as soon as we exited the sporty car, technically we wouldn't be working together. I nervously drummed my fingers on the wheel. 

Five hours of silence later and we arrived back where we had started. I turned off the car and turned to Maura. Before she got out, I decided to just go for broke. "Wait." I said quietly. "I've really uh enjoyed driving with you and spending time with you. I was wondering if you if you'd like to go out and have dinner with me tonight." She watched me and pressed her lips together, thinking.

"Like a date?" She asked me.

"Uh yes." I replied anxiously.

"Okay. Great, I'd like that very much Jeremy." Maura said simply, causing me to cough. I was surprised by her ease of acceptance. But I wasn't about to ruin my chances again.

"Great, great. Meet me back here tonight at seven." I said. We got out and went back to our lives. Maura went back to her hotel and get ready and I had plans of my own to attend to before nightfall. When seven rolled around, I had changed into a black suit and red tie and white buttoned shirt. Maura had on a black dress and silver heels. "We clean up nicely." I said and took her hand, kissing the back of it. Maura grinned at me and I helped her into my Mercedes. I took her to an Italian restaurant and we continued to have effortless conversation. 

After dinner, we picked a small park to wander through. I finally got to hold her hand. Her body leaned against mine as we slowly walked around, guided by the low light of the lamps by the path. I put my jacket over her when we took a seat on a bench. We had found a nice little gazebo for some privacy. "I should tell you...I don't kiss on the first date." She said to me and stood up. Maura moved in front of me and tilted her head. "But if you ask me nicely...I could consider making an exception." Maura said, pretending to be coy. 

My urge was becoming too difficult to suppress and she knew that. She had to know that.

"Maura, I would like very much to kiss you." I said carefully, my blue eyes set upon her. She moved between my legs and my hands moved around her tiny waist. I felt her arms slip around my neck as her head bent down, our lips finally connecting after so much long awaited anticipation. Her hands moved to hold onto my collar. Spurred on, I deepened the kiss, my tongue stroking her lips. She parted her lips and I happily entered. She tasted just as I imagined.

One of my hands went to her soft hair and she let out a soft sound. 

"You've tested my patience." I pulled back, a smirk running across my face. 

"Gonna make me pay?" 

"We have tossed around the idea of a leash." I hummed.


	2. Swept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the previous chapter, Maura and Jeremy have already gone through nearly four dates together. From wine in Napa Valley to dinner in London, things are quickly heating up for the pair of writers. This does contain sexy time, fyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tickled about the feedback, I'm happy to continue if there are readers lurking!

Articles having been written, edited, submitted and subsequently published, we were already on our fourth date.

We had grabbed grabbed a movie and some ice cream for our second. I made dinner for him at his flat in London for our third one, which he even tried to help contribute to. Sadly I had to go back home in California so he decided he'd fly out for our fourth encounter. He ended up planning a whole weekend for us. I showed him my hometown and we spent some time in San Fransisco, and then we drove up to Napa Valley which was only an hour away. We did our best to stay under the radar. It was Sunday night, two weeks after our first date that ended in the park, in which we finally solidified our relationship. 

I was expecting it to an explosion of passion, a collision of lust in which we'd share a night of rough frantic sex. Instead, he was quite tender and slow. The loud mouthed man gave me his full attention, made me feel like I was the only treasured thing in existence. Jeremy seemed intent on making sure I remembered how he felt against me, inside of me. Our sensual evening lit our senses on fire. 

The next morning we were reluctant to part but he had to go back to London for work.

"Call me as soon as you get in." I kissed him softly. I'm standing on a small rock so I can reach him. His arms are draped around my body loosely, keeping me as close as possible. 

"Yes darling." Jeremy said in a mock dutiful tone. I smacked him on the back of the head playfully. "Ask for another assignment so I can steal you away." He pouted.

"If they can cover my finances, I will." I told him. I hated that I couldn't afford to fly over myself. It made me feel as though I wasn't contributing enough, that I was using him. Which I wasn't. I didn't want our relationship to be one sided but for now, money was tight for me.

"I can get you a ticket-"

"I don't want you to keep putting into this when I can't." I cut him off. I hop off my sturdy perch.

"It doesn't bother me, Maura." He said.

"Well it bothers me, now go on." I wave a hand at him. "Go before I kidnap you myself and lock you in a cage." I smile a little. He bent down and kissed me. 

"Next time I'm coming, I'm taking you back with me." He said. "I mean it, in my carry-on you'll go." He teased. A car horn sounded and he turned to see his ride had pulled up. I let out a huff and he steps back. "I'll call you." Jeremy tells me and gets into the car with his suitcase. I wave and press my lips together, a surge of anxiety bubbling inside my heart.

"Bye hun." I say, heart heavy. We wave to one another and the car takes off to the airport.

All we could do video call for a while using Skype. I was able to plan a week where I could visit him as I had managed to get another assignment. It wouldn't deal with cars but it was better than nothing. It was covering some boring event in London but Jeremy said he'd be happy to help get it out of the way so the rest of the time could be spent together. It sounded like a great deal to me. And a month and a half after having first met, I was sitting on a plane, staring out the small window to meet my tall handsome boyfriend. A long flight couldn't put a damper on my excitement. As I got off the plane, I was greeted by Jeremy.

I pushed past some people and jumped into his arms. He spun around a few times, which I would mock for several days after, and we headed off to get my bag. I got myself a hotel and Jeremy showed me around the city. 

He and I made love the second night. 

We had just finished my article, as well as a good amount of Port. 

Now we had the rest of my trip to enjoy ourselves more thoroughly. He even took me to the Top Gear track and production office. He claimed that Hammond and May were off 'filming a gay something or other.' "You can't keep them from me forever." I told him. "I would love to meet me." I pointed out. "I love them!" The show was great and so were they. It wasn't just Jeremy who got me to grin the way I could when I watched the show.

"I accept that challenge, not just as presenter of Top Gear, but also as your boyfriend." Jeremy declared as we came to a stop at a red light. We were now back in London, heading for his flat. I let out a funny sigh and he then turned to me. "I love you." He said, his gaze utterly serious.

"I love you too." I replied. Reaching over, I placed my hand on top of his.

"Please don't leave." He whispered. A honk from behind broke his trance and he went back to driving. Could I take this chance? He said he loved me. We had just met but everything that had happened so far...felt right. 

"If you...if you mean it, then I'll gladly look for a job here." I said carefully, still watching his face.

His face lights up and he slows the car down, parking off to the side so he can focus on me. On us. "You will?"

"Yes."

He seems uncertain. His hesitance is worrying but then he gets out of the car to walk around to my side. He opened the door and I got out slowly, not really sure what is going on in that mind of his. Jeremy then traps me against the car, arms moving on either side of me. I look up to him, a bit worried. Not feeling in danger, but just worried about him. "I've been hurt before." He confesses, putting a hand to the side of my face. I never really thought that someone like Jeremy could be hurt. In my mind, he always seemed like the type who broke hearts, not the other way around. Now I feel bad. I never wanted to hurt or toy with him. I loved him.

"So have I." I replied to him. "But if we do love each other like we say, then this isn't a risk. It's a gain." I said. His ocean-eyed expression is muddled with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness. Our hearts quicken as he leans down to kiss me. That night we do away dinner and just indulge in dessert. 

As we finished our sixth date together, I sat on top of his lap. I slid an arm around his neck while the other was free to put a finger under his chin. "I've been thinking, Jeremy. I'd like us to do things a little different tonight." I said. "I really love how gentle you are with me in bed but I'd like us to do away with that tonight. I'd like you to be a bit more devious." I whispered sweetly, our eyes locked. Jeremy watched me, seemingly gauging my statements. I smirked and leaned down, my lips pressed against his jawbone. "I trust you, darling." I muttered. I placed several kisses on his skin before I gave hm a deep fiery kiss. 

"You want me to-"

"Yes." I purred. "Take command. I like it when you're gentle but I want you to fuck me, fuck me like you drive a Lambo." His eyes begin to sparkle. I asked for excitement, danger, reckless passion and I got it. He picked me up in his arms and moves us to his bedroom. For a long moment he seems torn between throwing me on the bed or depositing me down with more consideration. I thought it was cute. He comes to the conclusion that he could be both and drops me down lightly. I begin to sit up but instead he looms over me, using an arm to push me down forcefully. 

He then moves to his closet to get something. He comes back with two ties. I raise a brow and he moves on top of me, using the blue silk one to act as a blindfold. He then uses the red one to bind my hands together like handcuffs. I feel his weight sink into the bed and yet he's clearly making an attempt to not touch me. Not yet. "Jeremy." I let out a small plea.

"Patience, pet." He tells me, his tone is light and mocking, reserved for his television persona. I inhale softly, aroused even more. I was ready for this, I wanted this side of him. His cunning, clever, cheeky and controlling sides. One of his large hands moved to cup one of my breasts. He fondled it roughly, eyes on me. "You want this?" He asked, voice hard and demanding. His hand squeezes when I remain silent, testing his control over me. Without missing a beat of my disobedience, he bends down so his lips are right next to my ear. "You answer me when I ask you a question." His voice is low and gravely and makes me shudder.

Then he pinched my nipple and I let out a tiny gasp. 

Oh god.

I blush and reply, "Y-yes sir." My whole body is steeped in anticipation. His legs then move to finally straddle my waist. His free hand which isn't occupied with my breast, undoes his pants. It's what it sounded like anyway. 

"My princess has a dark side." Jeremy notes as he pushes his jeans off. "My helpless little girl wants to fucked hard and fast." Though I still can't see him, I'm very sure that his head is tilted, face smug. My wrists fidget in the bind but both of his hands come up and cover mine. He then kisses me roughly, but with a touch of love. "I'm going to ride you so hard that you'll be confined to my bed for days." He then dragged his hands down to my waist. In one fluid motion, he pulls off not only my pants but also my panties. "I can smell that you're more than ready, darling."

"I think I have something to settle first." Jeremy said, tone a bit cross. "I do believe you mentioned that you love my co-workers, did you not?" He asked me.

"N-no." I gulp.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

I bit down on my lower lip. "OKay, yes...I did." I admitted, face growing warm.

"We can't have that, now can we darling?" He said and before I could even think, he pulled me up with surprising force. He maneuvers me so that he's sitting on the bed and I'm thrown across his lap, his hard bulge pressed against my wetness. Fucking tease! I let out a cry as I tried to move my arms which were still over my head, bound together. Jeremy then begins to spank my arse, he then begins to let out grunts of pleasure. "Oh yes, you're mine and only mine!" Spank. "Come on, naughty girl!" Spank spank. "Fuuuck!" He soon ceases and pushes me back down on the bed where I once was. 

He moved over me once more and this time entered me. He starts thrusting in and out, his hands gripping my hips. This is different than before, very different. And I loved it. He's growling and grunting like an animal, calling out my name with various profanities. He quickly pulls off the tie covering my eyes so I can see him and so he can see me. Our faces are flushed. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" I moaned. His lips lock onto mine with intense vigor. Our hips working in unison, we're both nearing our release. "Oh god, Jeremy." I cried, withering under him. The tall man went even harder and it was then that I lost it completely. Sharp jolts of pleasure attacked my body as I found my release. Jeremy only needed a few more hard ragged thrusts, he cums, yelling my name. As we lay there, he smirks down at me. One of his hands moves from my hips to cup my face.

Jeremy unties my hands and lays beside me. My whole body is still trembling as he pulls me over to him. "Come here, love." He says tiredly. I slipped an arm over his chest and prop my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, not really caring about the fact that we still had on a few articles of clothing. That really didn't matter at the moment. I had been quite swept away by such a loveable guy and I wasn't about to let go anytime soon.


	3. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is sick but doesn't fail to mention it when he gets back home to Maura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume they live together now since Maura moved to London. Unknown amount of time since the end of chapter two, sorry.

A loud dry cough erupted from my lungs. 

Christ, I felt awful. 

Absolutely rubbish.

Somehow I managed to drive myself home without crashing on the M4. I had just wrapped up a Top Gear Special which had been filmed in Canada, which is not in America in fact. Though to be brutally honest, I would have preferred America to the icy roads of Canada. Thanks to the challenge tasked to us, we had spent endless bitter nights driving in the cold and now I was sick. The plane ride home was utter hell and the only comfort I found was in downing as many glasses of scotch as possible before I fell asleep. May's snoring didn't help either. All I wanted to do presently was get home, crawl into bed and die with whatever dignity I had left.

I haphazardly parked and stumbled up towards my flat. I made it inside after fumbling with the lock for a good eight hours, or so it felt like. It was around eleven and I was sure Maura would be fast asleep, if not up writing in our shared office. My nose was running like a faucet and I grabbed a Kleenex and let out a sneeze. This was not how I wanted to return. Bleh.

Finding our bedroom without bothering to turn on any lights, I saw the overhead one flip on. Maura sleepily pushed herself to a sitting position and what was surely meant to be a beautiful smile, had turned into a concerned frown. "You look terrible." She said and got out of bed. I held up a hand but she had already hurried over to me.

"It's great to see you too, darling." I wheezed as she helped me sit on the edge of the bed. Maura rubbed my back and I coughed lightly. 

"Let me make you some tea or some soup." She offered, moving her hand to my burning forehead.

"Sleep." Was all I could mumble.

"Okay, I'll go get some meds to help you do just that." She pouted and headed off. When my girlfriend finally makes it back to me, I'm attempting to undress myself. I need to rid myself of my damned clothes if I wanted to get some actual rest. "Do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked as she helped me into some fresh cozy pajamas. Shaking my head, I take the pills and water she offered and got into bed. She joined me though the look of pity in her eyes was troubling. She leaned over and started to stroke the side of my warm face wit the back of her hand. Oh the coolness was very much welcomed.

I closed my eyes, so glad to be back home, away from the lunatic and retard.

"I've missed you." I grunt sleepily.

"I've missed you too, Jezza." She replies softly.

"This," I cough and grimace. "isn't how I pictured my night back going." I complain.

"I know." Maura pulls her hand back which causes me to make a face. "Get some rest, darling." She says. Somehow I end up falling asleep under the guidance of the medication. My dreams are scattered, broken up shards of the production and of London. There were some moments when I woke up, pulled some blanket off of me or pulled it back on. Aside from that, it felt damn good to be back in my own king size bed with an actual human beside me for comfort and company. And better still, it was an attractive woman and not a short bloke or a man with deceptively long tangles of hair.

When I finally shook off sleep for good, it was perhaps ten or eleven in the morning. I saw Maura had left me and before I could call out for her, I noticed something. Something smelled very good. Was the flat on fire? I rubbed my eyes and note that some aches and pain had gone away. I felt old. I hear Maura coming in and she enters, carrying a tray full of goodies. "Maura." I greet, sitting up a bit more. On said tray there was soup, crackers, tea and the newspaper. She set it down on my lap and then took a set at the end of the bed. "Thank you."

"Later today I'll have to get you into a nice hot bath."

"Will you be joining me?" I can't help myself. I've missed a woman's touch. And being sick is no fun.

"Well someone's gotta make sure you don't accidentally drown or make a mess." Maura smirked.

"Oh I'm not an invalid." I huff though I know she's teasing. I look down at the soup, its scent now rising up to clear my nose and throat. "Did you make this yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes, from scratch. It's a family recipe." She then got up and headed for the door. 

"Wait, don't leave me!" I whine.

She paused and looked back. "I thought you weren't an invalid, besides I don't want to sit around and watch you eat and blow your nose and complain while you thumb through the paper."

Point taken.

"Fine." I sigh deeply. I give her a pout before she heads out, probably to clean or to work. I spent the next hour reading and eating, trying to remember the last good meal I had in the past two weeks. Soon she managed to come back and get me into a hot steaming bath. God, I love this woman. With her I didn't see the help as a bruise to my ego. No. I'd never turn away help from her. I wasn't a moron. Once the bath is finished, I decided to lounge in the living room. We watched some reruns of Game of Thrones while Maura fills me in on what had been going on for the past two weeks.

By the end of the day I feel better. Not quite back to full health, but good enough for me to go back to spoiling my princess. When the next morning arrived, I took some medication for myself and then I made breakfast for my lady. I decided upon waffles and fruit. As I started to prepare the tray for her, she entered the kitchen. "What's all this?" Maura asked me with a smile.

"It's your breakfast." I told her.

"You didn't cough in it, did you?" She asked me.

"Oh yes, so I can trap you at home." I reply sarcastically. 

Actually that wasn't a bad plan.

Maura seemed to sense the hidden logic so I quickly patted a seat, hoping she'd just enjoy the nice gesture. The girl hesitates and I roll my eyes. "No, I didn't." I assure her. Maura sits down and I kiss the top of her head. She begins to eat and the two of us are back to talking about work and writing, the awful winter weather and anything else we like or don't like. Neither of us have plans, it's Sunday and while I did have work I probably needed to get done, I'd rather spend my time with Maura.

Once the food is gone and the kitchen cleaned, we curl up on the couch. I pull her into my arms as she snuggles between my legs. My little gem. She tells me that she missed being held by me. I prop my chin on top of her head even though it annoys her. "And I've missed holding you." I say. For now, work with Top Gear should be slowing down. It meant we could do more things for us, travel or whatever. I missed smelling her, listening to her, looking at her. My lips press against the side of her neck. God, I missed tasting her.

"You could have kept me warm." I mutter as I move her long hair back so I can nip on the other side of her neck now. My arms move around her more tightly and then she brings her own arms to rest on top of mine, almost as if she didn't want me to let go. As if I wasn't permitted to leave again. We sit there, just enjoying one another, until we're hungry again. After we eat dinner, we end up playing some video games. On Tuesday I find myself completely back to health. I'm all better. But come Thursday. I'm crouching beside my wonderful girlfriend who has the most sour expression on her feverish face.

"You are such a pillock!" She sneezed.

I pat her head gently, feeling quite proud of myself.


	4. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura finally gets her wish granted, she's off to a taping of Top Gear to meet James and Richard. What she observes and what Jezza observes are two very different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people seem to be reading this. Flattered and surprised as well. Hopefully I'm able to continue providing entertainment while we wait for more Top Gear to be filmed. Wooh~!

It was showtime!

I was in front cluster of people as the crew finished setting up the lighting and cameras. I gave Jeremy an excited wave and he returned one to me. I had begged him enough to finally let him go to a taping of the show. I'd always wanted to check it out and I wanted to see the boys in action as a team. I had seen bloopers on Youtube but this would be totally different. A tinge of jealousy flashed in front of my face as I watched Jeremy shake hands with some of the women around him. 

He had on jeans, a white collar shirt and a black blazer. Typical outfit for a taping. I meanwhile, had on a short black skirt with white polka dots and a long red sleeve shirt. I had on lot ankle cut brown boots and my long hair was down, resting down my back. The taping began and thankfully the first few minutes went by without a hitch. At the first break, Jeremy motioned me over while the news was being set up. "Hey!" I went straight for James and Richard, ignoring my attention starved lover. I gave James and Richard each a hug though James was rather slow to return the affectionate greeting.

"Oh you're friendly and cute. I like you." Hammond said.

"Well I like you too." I laughed.

"Clarkson's told us about you but we thought he was making it all up." James informed me, rubbing his neck apologetically.

"No, I'm very much real. I adore you guys. Love the chemistry between all of you." I gushed, unable to contain my inner fangirl. It seemed Jeremy had seen and heard quite enough and put an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. 

"I can see why he likes you." James noted.

"Yeah but not why you like him." Richard laughed.

"Now hold on, you-" Jeremy was cut off by a thirty second warning. I quickly scampered back to my place. I couldn't see his expression though I'm sure it was one of displeasure and annoyance. "You pillocks completely hogged my girlfriend." He glared as they headed onto the small gear shaped platform to begin the news.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Hammond snickered.

"Better luck next time, mate." James patted Jezza on the shoulder while they took their seats. Jeremy appeared briefly to be an eight year old who had just had his favorite toy stolen right in front of him. He looked over at me and gave me a look before the show started once more. I watched with interest and felt a few people in the audience giving me stares of jealousy and confusion. At the next break, I intentionally pushed my way outside to get some fresh air. And even though Jeremy tried to follow me, he couldn't make much progress with the fans wanting pictures and whatnot. 

At the third break, Hammond pulled me aside to let me personally meet the Star in the Reasonably Priced Car, Maggie Smith. He was a fan of Downton and I was a fan of Maggie Smith as well. The three of us talked for a few minutes before I had to go back to the crowded audience. I thanked Hammond with another hug and left feeling as though I were on cloud nine. During the final segment, I decided to play with my skirt and legs a little, feeling brave and a bit silly. I played with my hair and applied some chapstick. It seemed my actions not only caught the eye of my man, but May and Hammond as well.

When the show finally ended, after a few takes and screw ups, everyone headed out of the hanger to talk to the cast and crew. I lingered as Jeremy went to cleaning up a bit. When everything was clear, I glanced back at the exit which seemed so far away. Before I could make a noticeable escape, Jeremy marched over and picked me up. He carried me up to the small gear platform where he sat hours before doing the news. "You've been quite the little tease." He chided as he sat down. 

I squirmed in his grasp and straddled his lap, unable to get free or comfortable for that matter. When I tried once more to move, his hold tightened on me. "No no no, bad girls need to be punished." He told me. My face turned red and I found myself getting quite excited at the sudden prospect of doing something scandalous on the set of Top Gear. I'd never watch it the same again.

"Jeremy! No, not here. A-and I wasn't bad." I protested.

"How shall I punish you, hmmm?" He pondered aloud, his hands massaging my lower back.

"Jaaames! Richaaard!" I tried to call out.

This caused Jeremy to glare disapprovingly.

"Now that I think about it...you're just begging to be punished. So perhaps I won't." He told me.

"Or I'll just get worse." I smirked. Abruptly Jeremy stood up and set me down on my feet. 

"You know, I was thinking that I'd drag you out to the test track, spank you against the tire-wall and then fuck you senseless on the bonnet of my Mercedes in the parking lot but now...I'm not so sure." He considered.

God, that sounded so so good.

"I see you haven't put very much thought into it." I joked. Just then, Hammond and May stuck their head in to say their goodbyes. I quickly darted over to them and kissed each of their cheeks. "It was great to finally meet you two." I smiled. They seemed a bit dumbfounded but headed off all the same. I looked over my shoulder, hoping my move had ruffled Jeremy's feathers. He surprised me by standing right behind me. Woah. "Oi!" I jumped. 

He then took my wrist and headed outside into the misty twilight. I had no idea what he was thinking or even doing for that matter. He stomped over to the car and opened the door for me. "You uh...want me to get in the car? This car right here? Now?" I couldn't resist being a smart-ass. Rather than answer me, he pushed me inside and closed the door, making sure he wouldn't chop off any of my bits in the process. I gave a little smirk and he walked around to the drivers side and got in.

Oh how I loved to push his buttons.

"I looooved the show. You were very handsome." I cooed.

"Was I?" He huffed slightly and started the engine, the machine roared into life. His dashing blue eyes were set dead ahead as he went to driving out of the parking lot.

"Mmm oh yes." I laid back in the seat, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger. Jeremy breathed out through his nose and pressed his lips together. I looked down at his jeans and saw the strain he had been suffering. "You know hun, the more you deny me...the more you deny yourself." I hummed sweetly. "Well actually, that's not true." I then parted my legs and slipped a hand in between them, my skirt rising up. 

"W-what on earth are you doing?!" He exclaimed, the car swerving slightly as he turned his attention back to the road.

"If you won't fuck me, I'll just do it my self." I said simply. I moved my fingers around my damp panties and moved them along my slick folds. Letting out a small noise, I threw my head back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy gripping the steering wheel rather tightly, his face getting a bit hot. He drummed his thumbs along the wheel and cleared his throat. We then went down one of the back-roads and the car came to a slow halt.

Jeremy got out and went over to my door and opened it hastily. "Out now." He snapped his fingers at me. I removed my fingers from myself and licked them as I got out of the Mercedes. I kept my eyes on his and he led me around to the other side of the car where we weren't facing the road. It was a nice secluded lush area, the light was fading from the sky. We were very much alone. My heart started to race as my man backed me up against the car, using his stature to bend me to his will. 

Without saying a word to each other, I pulled him down by the collar of his blazer so our lips could come together. His large hands pushed up my skirt, making my ass press up against the cool car behind me. I undid his jeans as our kiss became more forceful and hungry. Once he was free, he picked me up and pushed into me, having moved my panties to the side. "Oh god." I cried out as he began to push in and out. I hooked a leg around him as my arms held onto his shirt to try and get some sort of leverage. "Je-Je-Jeremy." I panted.

"Bloody hell, darling." He pushed me hard into the car, continuing to pound into me. I felt so needed, so protected, so whole. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on him, the intensity building up inside of me quite quickly. We continued to let out sounds of pain, pleasure and desperation. Not surprisingly, we were quick to finish our fun since we were both rearing to go before we even got in the damn car. "Fuck." He muttered and set me down. He pushed my skirt back down and helped me get myself situated. He fixed himself as well and I ran a hand through my messed up hair.

His hand caught my chin and he made me look up into those old stormy eyes of his. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled tiredly.

We got back into the car and he continued on towards our flat in London. I pulled down the mirror and began to try and fix my hair. "Serves you right." He let out a laugh at me. His expression was smug of course and I rolled my eyes.

"What? Is messing up my hair my punishment?" I asked him, amused.

He paused.

"Actually yes, yes it is." He said as we pulled into our slot and we got out. 

I snorted at that, "I'd say you're losing your touch but that'd be a lie." I purred and headed inside with him. He followed me, eyes never leaving my person. I glanced over my shoulder and found him hot on my heels. "Hey!" I hurried into the living room.

"I never said your punishment was over." Jeremy smirked as he pinned me to the couch.


	5. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura started it by being a little brat, so Jeremy decided it was only right that he got her back, by of course being a little brat too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times ensue. *thumbs up*

It all started when I was on an important Skype call for an upcoming BBC project. 

Maura came in, looking innocent as ever, and grabbed one of my expensive pens.

My attention remained fairly focused on the laptop in front me. I was comfortably seated in my large leather chair behind my large desk. The day was only halfway over and yet I still had a massive amount work to take care of. My lady began to twirl the pen between her fingers but because she wasn't good at it, it ended up falling to her feet. She dropped to her knees and rather than get it easily, she crawled over to get under my desk. I glanced down at her and I pointed to where the pen had fallen. She just unzipped my jeans and I quickly look back to my screen as if the man I'm talking to was aware of what was going on.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I found myself needing to hear the man's question again. I tried to pull my focus back to the call as I grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled down a note for my beloved who was fondly my gentleman's region gently. "What on earth are you doing, woman?!" It said as I showed it to her. Maura took it and wrote a message of her own down, it said that she was looking for the pen. "T-that sounds good." I said aloud as I sat up a bit more, trying to will the blood to stay in my brain where it belonged. She began to rub me cock, god I couldn't multitask. "You won't find my pen there." I hissed to her.

Sadly this doesn't make her antics cease.

All she did was smile and carry on. I slipped a hand down to try and swat her away. She was mucking about and while it felt so good, it was poorly timed and she was asking for trouble. Rather than get her away from me, she just took my hand and made me start to rub myself. I'm forced to choke back a moan but thankfully I get my hand back and fold my arms. For a few moments I'm able to get back to work and actually hash out details for my project. 

Before I know it though, I feel her wet tongue lick the tip of my cock. Naturally I nearly jumped out of my seat. In doing so, Maura ended up hitting her on the desk. Quickly I reached down to make sure she was alright. The man I was chatting with asked what was wrong. "Nothing, just uh...nothing." I said, tone uneven. Just then, she took my cock into her mouth and gave a suck, my hard cock twitching in her mouth. I could now only give grunts and nods of approval as Maura kept bobbing her head, taking more in. It became too much and I quickly shut the laptop but not without saying, "Sorry um technical difficulties, gotta go!" I shut it and looked down at Maura.

Her eyes say it all.

She's quick to finish me off and I come loud and angry, hands gripping the arms of my leather throne. 

God.

I hoisted her up and set her on my lap, panting and red faced. "You're a bad girl." I tell her.

"I thought I did good." She said innocently.

I look over to my pen on the carpet. "You still haven't picked up my bloody pen!" I exclaim but we both know I'm not as cross as I sound. How could I be after all that? Maura got to her feet skipped out of the office, making me fix myself and return to the work which seems even more dull after that highlight of fun. I was determined to get my righteous payback. 

Oh yes.

About five days passed and I had hatched a deviously genius plan, like usual. My woman had to go into work to talk to her publisher and some fellow writers for the magazine she worked for. Mandatory dull meeting, so being a thoughtful boyfriend, I had decided to brighten her day. Heheheh. "Why don't you wear that black mini skirt and matching blazer? You know, maybe that sexy red top I like so much." I suggested.

"Sure. Thanks." She went into the closet so she could finish getting ready.

"Good luck honey." I kissed her cheek and headed off to put my plan into action. Of course she had no idea what my words truly meant. i drove down to her work and snuck into the conference. I dove under the table and waited like a patient predator. Everyone else, Maura included, soon came in and sat down, ready to get to work. I spotted her shoes and those legs of hers. Poor little thing could barely touch the ground. My short little princess would soon know first hand, how hard it was to contain urges when you had to get something done. "Don't freak out love." I texted her and then placed my large hands on her legs.

She flinched and nearly kicked me in the face. Maura then checked the phone and sent me a text back, thankfully mine was silent. "Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing down there?!" She sent to me. I smirked and sent her a text back.

"Payback. : ) " I sent to her and pushed my hands slowly up her skirt. 

"Nooooo there are people here." She sent back to me and closed her legs.

That wouldn't stop me.

"You need to relax, let me help with that." I texted back to her and placed kissed up and down her smooth legs. The meeting began and I sensed her attention turning back to work. I had to change that. I pressed my face into her crotch, smelling her scent. "Get ready to scream my name." I texted to her. I heard her check her phone and she moved a hand down, hand going to my curly hair. I pushed her skirt up further and moved her panties aside. When I made some room for myself, I rubbed my tongue in circles against her clit. Her hips bucked forward slightly as her knees began to tremble.

This of course brought a smirk smug to my face. In turn I began to pick up the pace, loving the taste of her, the rush of public urging me on. I moved and pushed one of my long fingers into her entrance and this made her let out a struggling noise. "S-sounds good." I heard her try and contribute to the conversation going on around her. Maybe I should stop? I did and much to my surprise, she pulled my face closer while her legs moved further apart. As my lady commands, I went back to licking and fingering, my pace quickening. "We...sh-should call it a day. I'm not f-feeling well." She tried to speak.

One of the others suggested she excuse her to use the restroom.

"I can't move...it um...stomach pain." She attempted to compose herself but I knew she was far beyond salvaging any sanity. I added a second finger and pushed in further. Maura let out a gasp and arched in her seat. It was decided they did call it a day and everyone headed out, wishing Maura to get well. As soon as everyone was out, the woman pushed her seat back and gave me a death stare but it wasn't very potent as it was laced with intense lust. "Fuck, Jeremy." She breathed and grabbed me.

I was pulled from under the table and then thrown on top of it. She pulled off her panties and climbed on top of me.

"My panties are soaking wet, all your fault by the way." Maura said.

Whoops.

"I'm happy to hold onto them." She hands me them, I take a whiff and then shove them into my pocket. Fair enough. I give her a hard kiss and then pulls back.

"Now we're even?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Let's finish this at home." She get off at me. I want to protest but find that my words would be lost. She knew the office better so she probably thought we'd be interrupted and I'd rather have her all to myself without the risk of her getting fired. We head off, after fixing out appearances, and head to the parking structure. We get in our cars and Maura turns me. "How 'bout a race?" She asked me.

"Sure. Winner gets to handcuff the loser." I smirked.

"Usual wager." She noted and got in her car and started it. We were side by side as we headed for the exit. She gives me a knock and I look over to see her pulling her top up to reveal her bra-less top. I nearly slammed into a wall as she got out first and hurried home. For once I don't feel like a sore loser.


	6. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy still has his drums and Maura thinks they're pointless. Even so, she doesn't mind playing along with a long lost dream of his because she loves him more than she hates his drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun little fluff, some sex. Next chapter will be a bit more dramatic I think. *nods* Thanks for the support you guys, it means a lot. I never thought when I wrote these that I'd ever share them and I'm very glad to have been wrong in that regard. :3

He's just like a big kid, pointlessly clinging on a silly dream that's covered in dust. His drum-kit sits in a spare room along with a bunch of other junk. I've made threats that it'll soon be demoted to the side of the road where trash gets collected. Jeremy rarely plays them though, and that's why he isn't very good. He knows I hate them which is why from time to time, he'd wander into the spare room and start playing. He's happy to pretend to be good if it rattles my cage. One more headache induced by bad drum solos and he knows I'm ready to snap.

But one night I decide to indulge him in his little fantasy of make believe.

As he's banging away, trying to copy some of the beats he heard from Genesis, I slip into something a bit more slutty. I put on a tight mini skirt, a crop halter top and mess up my hair to look like a rabid groupie. I then hurry into the room and throw my arms around his shoulders. He's got on his black leather jacket and smells very sexy. I love that cologne of his, it mixes well with his natural scent. "Oh my gosh!" I use a very cliche valley girl accent that is famed in Southern California, a place I'd never like to visit unless absolutely necessary. "Like, it's super hot, super awesome rocker, Jezza!" I want to cringe at my voice and the notes but stay in character.

I'm standing behind him, pressing the side of my face against his rough cheek. He stops playing for a moment to reach around and grab my ass. "I totally love you." I gush. He then moves me around to sit on his lap. I smile wide and he lets out one of his trademark low laughs that cause my insides to melt. 

"Are you my number one fan?" Jeremy asked me, a sparkle in his eyes, a smug grin on his face.

"You bet!" I winked, playing into the ditzy role I had given myself. "No one loves you more than me."

"Got any requests?" He asked me, still holding me in his arms. 

"Surprise me." I tell him. I then slide out of his arms and move back behind him, my hands playing with his hair and rubbing his shoulders. His ego is probably big enough to cover the entire state of Texas. I place kisses along the back of his neck, tasting his sweat. Jeremy begins to play and I close my eyes. This isn't so bad. I open them to watch him play a faster beat, I love those hands of his. My hands slip down to rest on his jean clad thighs. I dig my nails in slightly. "Did ya know drummers are like, the sexiest people in a band?" I licked my lips and pressed my chest against his back. "Cause you know, like, they can really pound those drums...in control of the beat..." I kiss his ear. "So hard and fast..."

"Some girls really dream being fucked that way." 

He then dropped one of his sticks.

I got him now.

"So how about making this solo, a duet?" I suggest. Jeremy spins around and picks me up. Before I know what he's doing, he's knocked over his drums and made a beeline straight for our bedroom. I laugh and hold onto him, not wanting to be dropped. 

"You're not gonna go blabbing to the press after are you?" Jeremy purred into my ear as he laid us down on the bed. He then begins to pull off his jacket but I stop him.

"Clothes on." I smirked. "And no, I'll be a good girl." I wink cutely. He gets back on top of me as our hands are free to roam and rub, enjoying the friction caused by the barriers of fabric. I move and begin to rub him, feeling him hard and strained in those jeans of his. "Oh! The rumors are true." I gasp. "It's so big." I cry. One of his hands has made its way up my skirt, as he too is measuring just how ready and needy I've become. Hopefully he doesn't get any stupid ideas about actually practicing the drums.

"You're definitely my wettest fan." Jeremy noted as he inserted a long finger inside of me. This clearly pleases him. He removes his finger and brings it to my nose so I can smell just how aroused I am. I smirk and begin to push our hips together, humping. I hold on tight to his leather jacket as our lips engaged in a heated kiss that seems to last an eternity. "I don't even know your name, kitten." He said as he pushed my panties to the side, unable to wait any longer. 

"Not important." I pant as I finish undoing his jeans and freeing his harden cock. He pushed into me hard, his body towering over me. I thought I saw stars as I tried to keep my grip on his jacket. His jeans feel rough against my inner thighs and I decided I need a better hold on him. I hook my fingers into the loops of his jeans as he keeps thrusting in and out. All we can hear is the sound of our bed against the flood under his. Our voices can't even keep up with our game anymore as we're lost in a sea of passion.

I let out a cry and squirm under him, we're restless and focused on one thing and one thing only: Release. I feel almost trapped under him but I like it. I feel needed and desired. And in a moment, I realize that maybe that was why he liked his drum-kit so much, was because he wanted to feel that way too, not just from his show or columns. My mind is quick to move on though as it soon becomes blank. I remember I'm trapped and there's no place I'd rather be. 

He lets out grunts of pain and pleasure as we're both close.

"Like being fucked like that?" Jeremy growled, moving a hand to grab onto my hair. His voice sends shock-waves down my spine that reach my inner core. 

"Oh yes!" I barely make out as I find my release. Jeremy then leans down, plunging his tongue into my mouth as if to remind me who was in control. His hips are still pounding into mine as he pulls back to concentrate on his own release. As he's thrusting, my whole body twitches as the pleasure continues to swim through my hot body. 

"Oh fuck!" He comes quick and I pull him down to my body, needing to feel every part of him, every inch. When we finally catch our breath, he moves off of me and rests his head back on the pillow. "Bloody hell...that was astonishingly brilliant."

I couldn't agree more.

I roll over on my side and rub his chest softly, our eyes locking. "So...you ready for an encore?" I teased.

"I don't usually sleep with the same girl twice..."

"But let me guess? You've fallen madly in love with me, thus I'm an exception?" I smirked and moved to straddle him.

"Clever kitten." Jeremy smirked and smacked my ass. I made a purring noise and leaned down to kiss him.


	7. Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to revisit a newer model of the car that brought them together isn't what it seems. Maura has a secret and Jeremy must get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise perhaps?

An email was sent to me and unlike most of them, this one actually got me to sit up and take interest. Emails that got sifted into my Work folder were about Top Gear or something else. However, the majority of incoming emails got sent to Crap which was where spam and hate mail went to be prompted deleted (or I'd have a drink with Maura and read them for a laugh). Then of course I had a Personal folder which was the least cluttered folder of three but it still had its uses. This little work offer however, was definitely in the category of both personal and official business. 

Maura and I had been asked to test another car together. This would be another grand adventure for us and it summoned forth all sorts of antics the two of us could have now that we were a couple. Ha, imagine me with someone to reach "couple" status. Suck it, Piers. I stood up and headed out of my office to go locate my lady and tell her the good news. I found her in the living room, curled up on the couch with a soda in her hand and the remote in the other. "I've got fantastic news." I said, unable to stop myself from sounding like a giddy school boy who just discovered porn.

"What?" She asked and muted the telly.

"There's a brand new car, a newer model of the one we tested a while back. And you and I have been requested to do another review, this time it'll be a joint column." I said.

"Wow, a second first date, road-testing a car. What a dream!" She said, faking excitement. I took a seat beside her though I could tell she was intrigued by the offer. I slipped an arm around her, bringing her close to me.

"It's going to be great, like a mini-vacation!"

"A paid one!" Maura brightened up at the idea and rested a hand on my chest. She curled up to me and I took the hand on my chest and brought it up to my lips, just so utterly excited that we had a chance to go out and do something fun. And not just any "something" fun either, something that brought us together. "Wanna watch some tv for a bit or are you going back to work?"

"I can take a break." I replied. "What are we watching?"

"James May's Man Lab." She grinned. I let out a gag and a groan but Maura ignored my plight. Oh the things I did for love. 

A week later, having both accepted the job, Maura and I had packed our bags and were ready to wait outside to be picked up by the cab which would take us to the waiting car. I looked over to see a bit of an uneasy expression on Maura's face, why wasn't she more excited? Or maybe I was just overzealous. Either way, I couldn't start the trip without making sure she was okay. "Everything alright?" I asked her 

"Hm, yeah." She didn't look over at me as she got up from the couch. I wasn't convinced but I dropped the matter for the time being. I looked back out the window and took our bags outside so we'd be ready to go. Moments later, Maura joined me and looked the door behind her. I rested a hand on her shoulder and soon the cab pulled up in front of our flat. We got in with out duffel bags and were whisked away. Once we arrived, we switched our bags to the new car and stepped back to take a close look at the new model. There would be a great deal of things to compare and contrast and we'd even be writing together which would give great results for the reader, as our styles matched pretty well.

I moved to the passengers side of the door and opened it for Maura but rather than say anything, she just got in and I shut the door. Was she mad at me? Was she ill? I couldn't really pin-point her emotion and it was puzzling. Did I do something? After getting in the drivers side, I turned to her. "Are you sure you're up to the assignment? I can do it on my own if you're not feeling well." I offered her. The last thing I wanted was for some pointless fight to break out over a car, this wasn't Top Gear after all. All Maura did was glance to me and motion for me to get going so I did.

As I got on the road, I reached over to turn on the radio to check out the quality but she slapped my hand. "Ow, what was that for?" I whined and pulled out my iPod from my pocket and handed it to her. "Why don't you pick the tunes?" I suggested. 

"I'd rather not listen to anything."

"What's your problem?" I frowned. 

"I don't have a problem, just drive." She sighed and looked out the window. I rolled my eyes a little, as this wasn't how I pictured our little trip going. The next hour was filled with awkward silence, even worse than the last few hours of our first car ride together. I figure things will get better once we stop and get lunch, maybe that'll fix it.

"I think the changes they made are subtle, still sleek and stylish but..." I then realized she didn't have her little black notebook out, it's something she used for every writing assignment to keep notes in. "Hey, where's your notebook?" I asked her. It wasn't like she'd forget such a thing. She used it to write, doodle in, why would she leave it at home? She was a writer for god's sake! Maura stiffened and looked over to me and muttered something. "Sorry?"

"I said, it's all up here," She tapped her temple. "I don't need it."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded.

Weird.

Maybe she was just upset about writing or maybe her muse was acting up. 

Maybe this had nothing to do with me or us.

"So the new top speed of this is 185, rather than 178. Can you believe that? We need to find another track and let this thing really fly." I smiled as we drove along, cars and building whizzing past us. "Maybe we'll make a game of it and see who can get it 'round the fastest." Maura glanced over at me and flashed a small smile, she probably knew I'd win if we ever tried anything like that, as she was still a pretty timid driver. I offered to give her lessons but she always said she liked the way she drove. We found a small deli and decided to grab some lunch. As we sat outside and enjoyed the sunlight and breeze, I decided to try and crack her shell again. "Is something on your mind?" I questioned.

Maura looked up from her soda, her expression dim and subdued. it was quite unlike her. "If I...I missed up, like really messed...would you...would you want to know? Even if you got upset?" She asked me. I set down the bag of crisps and tilted my head, not at all sure where she was going on. Still, I reached over and put my hand on top of hers.

"No matter what, I'd like you to be honest with me." I told her. She looked at our hands and slowly pulls hers away and wiped her mouth on a napkin. She seemed as though she wanted to say something else but just stood up and collected the trash on our table.

"Let's go, forget I mentioned anything." She sighed and headed back towards the car. A giant red flag waved in front of my eyes as I followed after her. My mind went round and round, thinking up dizzying secrets that Maura could be hiding. Getting back to the test car, she held out her hand. "I'd like to drive." She just said. I of course handed her the keys and moved to get in on the other side. She got in and started the car as I slowly buckled my own seat-belt.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, her frosty words were stuck inside my head.

Did she cheat on me? Is she in debt somehow? Was she sick, really really sick? Did she want to break up and move back home? What was so terrible that she was shutting down? Maura started the car and pulled out of the shopping center. I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until I opened my mouth to speak. "Maura, whatever is going on, I need to know." She kept on staring ahead. "Please!" She only sped up and turned onto a back road. 

"You made me move out here." She blurted out.

"What?"

"You...you said you loved me a fucking stoplight and guilted me into uprooting my entire life." She said frantically.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you, I just told you how I felt." I frowned. I glanced at the speedometer and noticed we were now going 100 miles per hour but speed cameras were the least of my troubles. 

"And you were always working, I had no one to talk to you." She kept rambling. "So d-don't blame me!" She chewed on her lower lip as we hastily turned into a small little town. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to know.

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked her. She gripped the wheel and slowed the car down. "Did you cheat on m-"

"Get out!" She suddenly snapped.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I understood what she meant.

"I c-can't do this, get out." She said again and closed her eyes. "Now!" She yelled. I stalled and looked to her.

Was she really serious?

I unbuckled my seat-belt and sighed. "Maura..." I reached over but she flinched and I opened the door. "We need to talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about, it's over. I'm sorry just...go." She said. "I need some space to think..." She lowered her head. I got out and looked back at her, unable to believe any of this. She cheated on me? If anyone seemed like the infidelity type, it was me but that thought never crossed my mind. How had it crossed hers? Had I really been working too much? Was this my fault? I didn't understand at all. My heart was barely functioning and I could have sworn I felt my eyes welling up. Before I could say anything else, Maura sped off. She left. She actually left.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

I loved her and had been convinced she loved me too. That's what i got for opening up, just a ton of internal damage. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man smoking. He looked over at me and handed me a fag. "Need a smoke? Seems to me you could use one." He said.

"No thanks, I quit for my...girlfriend."

"The chick who just drove off?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." I said, not really wanting to think about it, let alone tell a stranger about it. He took a long drag and threw it on the ground. He dug his toe into it and put it out. Where was I to go now? I realized I didn't have my cell phone on me. I did have my wallet but just the idea of moving on seemed impossible. I had no idea how to think or even act.

"Come on, mate. I'll buy you a drink." The bloke said and motioned for me to come inside. I slowly followed, trying to think of what Maura had done and what I could do to fix this. The stranger led me to a small pub that was inside the hotel, the lights were dim and no one else seemed to be around, how fitting. I walked over to the bar and pounded on the bar, trying to get someone's attetion. Where was the damn bar tendered when you needed him? 

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices jolted me from my depression and I turned around to see my family pop out from various hiding places around the cozy pub. 

"What is all this?" I asked, shaken up. Maura ran over to me and latched herself onto me.

"I got you good." She laughed and James and Richard approached us. "This was a big hoax to celebrate our six month anniversary, I know it's a little lame but I just couldn't wait another six months to have a little fun."

"Fun, this is fun?" I gaped.

"For us it was." James smirked. 

"Personally, we wanted her to draw out your suffering a bit longer." Richard teased.

"You are some kind of amazing." I bent down and picked Maura up, ignoring the two idiots.

"I got us a room here and our things are already put away so we can have the whole weekend to ourselves. And I can make up for all the grief I caused." She whispered to me. How very thoughtful of her. I set her back down on her feet and ruffled up her hair. "I can't believe you actually thought I'd cheat on you." Maura smacked my arm.

"I knew it was a joke." I tried to tell her but she shook her head at me. The two of us walked around and mingled with our friends, I ended up having a bit more to drink than usual but that could be due to the fact I thought I had been dumped. An hour later, the party came to a close and I said bye to James and Richard. Maura and I headed up to our room and I popped up a chilled bottle of champagne that had been set up in our room. We curled up on the bed and I curled an arm around Maura, the other hand holding a thin, nearly empty, glass of bubbly. "I love you." I sighed. I kissed the top of her head as she took a drink.

"I love you too. You seemed so excited about the project, sorry I made it up." She smiled.

"I'd say this is better than our first one, so I'm not upset. Not anymore."

"It beats sleeping in a car." She said.

"Indeed it does, and rather than having to pretend I'm not attracted to you, I get to do this." I bent down and kissed her softly. Maura smiled and set her glass and mine down on the bedside table. She then moved her arms around me and closed her eyes.

"You should have kissed me a hell of a lot sooner."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Looks like I have some catching up to." I chuckled and moved on top of her, moving a hand to rest firmly on her thigh.


	8. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With work picking back up for Clarkson, sacrifices must be made. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite touched by the support (views, kudos, comments) even now. Thanks so much! Jeremy needs a bit of happiness doesn't he? <3 Gotta give these two lovebirds a taste of reality in terms of managing a relationship in this day and age. Wish em luck.

The break wouldn't last forever, I knew that. I just didn't think our time would be up so soon. It felt soon to me anyway. Jeremy and his friends were getting ready to begin filming for a new series, this time it would appease the request of many fans, it would be ten episodes, plus a long one-part special where they would drive around the coast of Mexico. I was worried, considering they had such a rocky rapport with the country but I was sure they wouldn't cock about too much. I was lying to myself there, I admit.

But before any of that mess could occur, he had a lot of traveling to do and I couldn't go along with him. I had my own work of course and it would look a bit stupid to have Clarkson's girlfriend tagging along as if she didn't trust him.

I trusted Jeremy, we were great together.

But being a fan of the show, I knew he had a lot of haters and lovers. And it was those people I couldn't trust.

"May and I have a few things to film in the area but for the most part, I won't be back home for a few weeks." Jeremy said once more as he finished packing his bag, it seemed everything he had to do and say had been deeply engrained in his muscle memory. He had to pack this this and that but not the other thing. I felt bad for missing him because I knew he'd be having a blast and I'd be stuck at home, jealous and lonely. I wanted to be supportive but it was hard when I heard the final ziiiip of the suitcase. He stood up and walked over to me.

His hand rested on my shoulder as he dipped down to kiss me.

"I'm going to miss you." He sighed against my lips and stood up and grabbed his suitcase. Jezza took one last look at me, making me wonder what he did when work tore him away from normalcy. I was tempted to say something snippy but instead I held my tongue and gave him a simple smile.

"Go on, go drive those fast cars of yours." I told him, expression and tone lukewarm.

Jeremy headed out of our bedroom and I heard the front door close. Standing against the wall, I waited a good forty seconds before I allowed myself to move. Deep down, I knew I was being foolish. He would come back, talk about work and that would be that. Still, I was unsettled. Dozens of situations ran through my creative head. He'd meet some fan like me, but she wouldn't be blatantly American. They'd get drinks and she'd be a great driver. And they'd be so happy together.

Or he'd meet someone who hated him, she'd throw something at him while he was filming on location and instead of getting mad at her, he would try to talk to her like a rational person. She'd look into this beautiful eyes of his and fall for him, her anger morphing into lust. Looking out the front window, I saw his car was already gone and the panic began to set in.

"No no, I have work to do, I can't be silly and make up things that are obviously false." I hated my mind right now. It was betraying my heart. I loved Jeremy and he loved me. Who cares about the world around us? 

The first night he was gone wasn't too bad, mostly because I took a maximum strength sleeping pill.

I was out like a light.

When morning arrived and I rolled over to grab onto Jeremy, I remembered he was gone, and would be for quite some time.

For the next few days, I kept myself focused on writing and work. I did call my family back home more times than I'd care to admit. I even did some walking around the city but found it too boring without someone like Jeremy by my side to point out people's stupid habits. As the weekend approached and I was online ordering some pizza, I noticed the news section was fairly active. As a girlfriend of famed Jeremy Clarkson, I had made sure to flag any news related to him or his show and it seemed there was some buzz around him. After ordering myself some dinner, I decided to see what the fuss was about.

There were several articles about Jeremy being seen chatting up several women while off filming for the series. My brown eyes bore into the pictures which were innocent enough. Jeremy was standing around three tall women who all had drinks in their hand. My man looked to be enjoying the company but I knew it wasn't anything to concern myself with. My face turned into a pit of decay when I checked out another article which claimed he had visited one of the women a while later at the hotel.

Rubbish.

Absolute rubbish.

It wasn't even a credible resource.

So why couldn't my heart settle down?

Digging out my phone from my purse, I saw he hadn't texted me since morning. That was fine, he was busy. So was I. I was so so busy. Pushing my chair back around to the laptop, I pouted and kept pushing myself in a circle. The office began to spin around and around as I tried to get the image of Jeremy and some hot blond bimbo out of my head. It was useless. By the time the pizza arrived, I no longer felt up to eating so I just set it in the kitchen. The flat felt so boring, so lifeless and empty without Jeremy's loud voice and body to take up space, to fill the air.

That night, I debated whether or not I should give him a call and ask about the news article. Well, it wasn't even news. It was just a rumor, if anything.

But it was nothing.

So I didn't call.

The following morning, I woke up to not the sound of my alarm but the sound of Jeremy's ringtone. Reaching out, I quickly grabbed it but then froze. Should I answer it? What would I talk about? His trips? My work? Other women?! I heard the song start to fade and I threw it on the spot where I know he should be, but wasn't. 

Getting out of bed, I heard a ting from my phone, indicating I had a new voice-mail. A weight pressed down upon my shoulders I went to go reheat the pizza I never got around to eating. That day I don't bother getting dressed. Instead I wander around without any pants on. I have my panties on and a giant sweatshirt I dug out of Jeremy's closet. It smells like him and for now, it's the only comfort I know. My phone is still discarded on the bed where I left it. I knew I was being stupid and pointless but I just couldn't help it.

Obviously I didn't want to be overreacting like this.

But I was and part of me was punishing myself for being so crazy over nothing.

Nothing.

That night, I gave the voice-mail a listen, since I wouldn't have been able to get any sleep otherwise. "Hey Maura, I just wanted to check in and see how things were going, hear your voice." There was a pause followed by what could have been considered a sigh but Jeremy wasn't like that so he carried on. "Work is going great, we haven't killed one another yet but we'll see how it wraps up here. I got you a present for being so patient with me. I'll call later, hope I didn't wake you. So good morning, good afternoon or good evening and night...uh depending when you get this. Love you, bye."

That was it.

That night I wore his sweatshirt, my panties and a smile to bed.

The rest of the days flew by and Jeremy texted me from the airport saying he'd be home within an hour or so. I couldn't wait. I was running around the flat, trying to run off this excess joy. I hadn't felt this good in days! Sure, I had work but that was work and this was Jeremy. In the weeks that had passed since that voice-mail, we did talk more and I did manage to take a shower and get dressed appropriately. When Jeremy's car pulled up into its usual slot, I pulled open the front door and ran over to him.

Much to my stomach's discomfort, I ended up running a bit too fast and ran straight into the bonnet of his Merc. I let out a groan of pain and he got out to help me to my feet. I was as graceful as I could have been. "You missed my car more than you did me, I see." Jeremy joked and hoisted me up into his arms.

"I missed you plenty!" I smiled and held onto him tightly. He walked up inside, letting his bags sit in the car for the time being. Even as he sat on the couch, I refused to let go. I felt awful for being so freaked out and I needed to confess. "Jeremy," I let go of him as I move from his lap to sit beside him. "I wasn't sleeping when you called the first week, I just didn't want to answer."

"Okay, how come?" He asked, his head tilted to the side.

"I just-I got so bothered by what the news had said about you and this girl and these other girls and I got really jealous but I knew it was irrational because you wouldn't do anything like that. So I was mad at myself and sort of took it out on you, even if you were hundreds of miles away." I said, trying to make sense as best I could. "It was stupid and I was stupid but I got so crazy with you being away and I didn't like it."

Jeremy looked to me and thought about it for a bit. I knew he wasn't mad but at the same time, I wasn't sure what he could even say to me at the moment. "It means you care." He said.

"What?"

"You got upset because you care, I don't mind that but what I do mind is when you put our relationship behind rumors and gossip." Jeremy told me, moving an arm around me. "People will say things and write things to get people to read, to believe anything scandalous." He said. Of course, I knew that. "I don't want you to pull away or to cling because of what others are up to. It's not hard but it's a sacrifice you're going to have to make if we're going to last."

Nodding, I look down.

"It was hard for you to see me go. But did you consider that it was hard for me too?" He asked me.

"I wanted to believe you were off having fun." I told him.

"I was. I love my job but it's a lot of work and I'm away from friends and family and you. It takes a toll on me and I don't want you adding stress with whatever silly news has infected that brilliant brain of yours." He tapped my temple and pulled me in close. "We both have to sacrifice time together but the time we will have together will be ours and no one else's." He assured me firmly. 

"It's just gonna take some getting used to, we met each other when our lives weren't so weird and hectic." I muttered and finally put my arms back around him. Jeremy rubbed my back lazily and rested the side of his face against my head. It finally felt like home again. We soon ordered dinner but I insisted no pizza, as I had plenty of that over the past couple of weeks. And as Jeremy checked on the recycling bin, he discovered a stack of pizza boxes and realized I had filled his void in my heart with cheesy goodness.

The sacrifices we must make to pretend we're not that lonely without the other.

Pizza, Skype, voice-mail and the Daily Mail...what would we do without em?


	9. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date night is ruined...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably set a month after the previous chapter. *shrugs and smiles*

Maura and I were getting out the car to on our dinner date, work was going well for us both so we decided to out and splurge. And we also hadn't seen much of one another and we needed some time away from papers and annoying people. I turned around to head into the restaurant, having gotten out of my precious Merc, but heard a cry from my beloved. Said cry summoned me to her side and I saw her leaned against the car. "What happened?" I asked as I put hands on her hips cautiously. 

"It's my ankle...I think I twisted it or pulled it or something." She whimpered.

"Oh dear." I picked her up in my arms to get the weight off of her ankle. I wasn't a doctor, obviously but I had a general idea of what to do from watching those ruddy medical dramas at one in the morning. "Let's get you to the emergency room hm?"

"What? No. This is supposed to be our date night."

"Of course," I tried to assure her. "we're still on our date night, don't you worry." I smiled and set her back down in the passenger's seat. I buckled her in but she swatted my hands away before I could finish. I hurried back to my side and drove us to the hospital. We arrived and I quickly picked up my little girlfriend and headed inside. "For god's sake! What is taking so bloody long?" I raged as I cradled Maura in my arms. The staff weren't very bright in my opinion and I had the unyielding urge to yell at each and every one of them for being so incompetent. 

Finally someone could see us. They took x-rays and talked to Maura about what had happened. Meanwhile, I spent my time yelling and complaining about the idiocy around me. I was quite red in the face but I wasn't even close to being done. "You all move around as such a slow pace, I had no idea James May worked in the bloody fucking hospital! For crying out loud." Perhaps they just wanted us out of there but they finally sent up on our way after decades of waiting around. Maura had been given instructions and a prescription to help with the pain. "What a bunch of blundering imbeciles. Utter moronic fools." I grumbled as I carried Maura back into our flat.

"Sweetie...I know you mean well but you're making me feel even worse." 

"I'm sorry, darling." I took a deep breath to calm myself. I gave her a smooch on the forehead and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm the one who is sorry...I ruined our date. We have had so little time together as it is and now I'm injured." She frowned.

"Nonsense." I wave a hand and moved into the kitchen. I snagged a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "How about I go out, fetch us something to eat and your prescription? And then everything will be back on track." I explain as I pour her a glass of wine before I head out the door. I'm as quick as possible and make it back within thirty minutes. Now that I was back and by my woman's side, I set a pillow on my lap and one at the other end of the couch. Her head rested on my lap comfortably while her foot stayed elevated and relaxed. 

We sipped our wine traded slow lazy wet kisses. "I love you utterly, entirely." I said, lips pressing into her forehead. No one really got to see this side of me, most people were accustomed to my television personality but that was well crafted to ignite fires. But the person I was around Maura felt more real. Sure, we could joke around and make awful jokes that would make anyone else blush, but I liked it when I could just be me and not think about how I've offended and how much I don't give a fuck. With her, I got to give a fuck. And I hadn't done so in a long time. It was very nice.

"And I love you, Jeremy Fucking Sexy Clarkson." She said sleepily. For a few minutes we just sat there until I felt her squirm under me, her face scrunching up in pain. "Shhh." I rubbed her stomach lightly, trying to figure out how to comfort someone. Not just anyone someone though, my someone. "You'll be alright..."

"No I won't. Kill meeee!" She whined.

"I can't." There had to be something I do beside being a comfortable piece of furniture. I couldn't just open wine and pill bottles either.

"You've been my hero tonight." Maura muttered and stopped moving. 

"How so?"

"Oh you know..." She replied. My blue eyes went to her brown ones and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm more than happy to be your knight in shining armor. Honored." I told her. I can't help but have my mind wander now. "You know the doctor, if he was one, I didn't get a good look at his rubbish credentials." I lost my train of thought and Maura was giving me one of those amused looks when I got off track. "I mean. the doctor said you need to stay off your feet. In bed." I noted with a growing grin.

"You're such an old pervert." Maura taunted.

"I am not old." I declared. "But a pervert, yes, but only for you." I hummed.

"We both are pretty pervy." She admitted. I nodded and hauled her up. I was still mindful of her twisted ankle of course. I kept her close to me, set on my lap. "I think it's better to put a pause on any of our sexy shenanigans though...just to be safe." Maura said. I pouted but agreed, well most of me agreed.

"What about hand stuff?" I asked.

"The way you touch me, I might end up making the injury worse." She said. I remembered how she looked each time I made her climax, her body would tremble and then become rigid. Her back would arch and her lips would stumble over my name. Her ankles would flex and her cute little toes would curl up in a big release. Damn, I hoped we didn't have to pause for too long. I decided to drop the matter though.

"You are an awful date." She told me.

"Really?" I frowned, though we were both just poking fun, back to our usual ways now.

"Yes. This other bloke I'm dating is a real charmer." Maura bragged. "He's not a sex-crazed maniac." 

"Oh? Is he better looking than I am?"

"Eh, you're about the same." She says to me. I rub her back gently as she puts her arms around me, getting cozy again.

"How'd you guys meet?" I inquire.

"It was quite a fairytale encounter actually." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Wait. Shouldn't you be the one telling me stories? I'm the injured one here." She pointed out.

"Oh right right. Well how about I tell you how I met the love of my life." I suggested, wiggling my brows. 

"I've got all night, lover boy."

"Well this girl, I didn't know she was one at the time, was running late. Like all women, she must have been fixing her hair or having sexy pillow fights with her college friends." I started to say. "This girl and I were sort of paired up to do this car test, you see." I looked to Maura, the both of us mirroring one another's smile. "It was love at first sight. She probably fell out of bed and looked gorgeous..." I trailed off, recounting to my girl, the moment she changed my life all thanks to a car and a twist of events.


	10. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been an accident and it threatens to ruin Jeremy and Maura's one year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and support. I'm so tickled people are still interested in this! *blushes*

"Darling, can you pop over to the store real quick?" Jeremy asked from the kitchen. 

It was our one year anniversary and he wanted to make us a sensual dinner. For dessert, we would have chocolate fondue and the anticipation of enjoying ourselves was killing me. I hopped into the kitchen and leaned over to see him still preparing some vegetables. "I hate onions you know."

"I know, they won't be in our dinner."

"Okay, good." I smiled. "Do you got a list?" I asked him when he finished his knife work. Jeremy leaned over and scribbled down a list of things and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said and looked at the ingredients. "Shouldn't take too long..."

"Oh, take my Merc." He said as I started to walk out. "I filled it up last night on my way home." 

That was fine with me.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed the list into it and headed into the garage. I snagged the spare keys and unlocked the car, Jeremy's precious baby, next to me of course. The drive to the store was uneventful, the radio had nothing good on and the weather was overcast as usual. As I approached the store, I found parking to be limited. In fact there was only one slot left and it was on the corner of an intersection. It was better than parking two blocks away so I took it and got out with my purse, hoping to be as quick as possible so I could get back home to my man.

Walking around, I thought back to the day I met Jeremy Clarkson. I thought he was so weird and so very tall. Of course I was right about both things. But I also thought he was lovely and funny and sweet and someone who I could connect with. And boy did we, it was rather instant. I had no idea we'd make it a year together and I was beyond looking forward to the next one together. I got everyone on the list and picked up a bouquet of red roses for us to admire tonight over candlelight. After I paid for everything and juggled the bags and my purse, I headed out to find something missing.

The car.

Where was the bloody car?!

I spun around in circles, and finally my eyes caught sight of a wreck. It had somehow moved all the way across the intersection and crashed into a pole and a building. How the hell did that happen? Had a driver knocked into it? My heart sank as I took in the damage. My mood then changed into pure panic. Oh god. Oh god. Jeremy's prized car was in ruin because of me. I looked around and dropped my bags, trying to look like I wasn't having a mental breakdown when in fact, I was, as well as shitting my pants.

I dug out my phone eventually and just looked at it, dread was drowning my logic. Why on today of all days, did this have to happen? I slowly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Sweetheart." He greeted cheerfully.

"Uh yeah hi..."

"Got everything alright?" He asked.

"Uhhhh...sort of."

"Great, well hurry on home, we've got a great night ahead of us." 

"Uhm...I may need...a lift." I fidgeted as stood in front of the wreck of steaming bent metal and shattered glass.

"Don't be silly, dear. You've got my baby with you. Come on, I need those carrots and chicken stock."

"N-no I...I don't. I mean I do have the groceries but the um car...sort of crashed itself." I grimaced. 

"...How so?" Jeremy asked. I could tell he was more puzzled than upset, though maybe he thought I was joking.

"I-I don't know how...I parked it and went into the store and when I got back it moved and crashed." I tried to explain though it didn't make much sense to me. There was some silence on the other end of the call follow by an ambivalent sigh. 

"I'll be right down." I could tell Jeremy wasn't convinced. I hung up and debated just running away and hiding. He'd never look for me inside some health food store. Or maybe that's where he'd look first, because he knows I'd try and trick him. I felt everything slow down as I stood by the Mercedes and tried to hide my shame from the pedestrians who stared at the scene. About ten minutes later, Jeremy finally found me and pulled up, in his Ford. "Oh. My. God." He said, taking it all in.

"I know, I'm so sorry." I swallowed.

He got out and looked at his car. "My car is...utterly..." But his stunned depression soon turned to fury, which he directed at me. Not that I blamed him. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't-I didn't do it on purpose." I struggled, my heart breaking, The look of disappointment in his eyes was too much for me. My heart sunk into the pavement under my feet and I wished I could follow its lead. "Jeremy, I swear it was an acciden-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just get in the bloody car." He finished circling the Merc and I grabbed my things and got in the Ford. He soon joined me as I sat there, frozen. "I just can't believe you, you've demolished my Mercedes. But I suppose some blame belongs to me, you're still a driving novice." He scoffed as he drove. "What was I thinking, asking you to drive my precious car?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road. Normally an angry side of Jeremy would be a bit of a turn on but right now, sex and romance was the last thing on either of our minds.

"I am so sorry." I tried to apologize once more but he held up a hand.

"Please...don't even talk to me." He said.

"This can't ruin our night." I pleaded as he parked the car. 

"Are you going to buy me a new one?"

"Y-yes." I got out and scrambled to get the groceries and everything else. It was a fine distraction from the tears forming in my eyes. We've never fought like this before.

"How?! How on Earth can you possibly begin to pay for a Merc? Do you know how much that one cost me?" He glared and walked into the flat, slamming the door behind him. I ran after him and opened it, trying to regain some footing in this fight. He turned around and saw my face. "Why are you crying? I should be the one in tears!" He yelled.

"I-I could have gotten hurt. If I was in the car-" I pointed out weakly but I knew it was a crap excuse. He waved a hand at me and went into the kitchen and poured himself some scotch. I set the bags on the kitchen table and my eyes caught sight of the red roses I had bought for tonight. My heart ached even more and I felt like throwing up.

"I knew it was a stupid idea." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." He snapped at me. The man then turned to his prep work for tonight and threw up a hand while his other clenched his drink tightly. "I guess I won't be needing any of this rubbish." He said.

"What? Come on, let's forget about this mess and focus on tonight. We'll fix this tomorrow." I urged. 

Instead, he took a swig of his drink and walked off but then turned around. Had he reconsidered? "Try making yourself useful and clean this up. Try not to break anything else while you're at it." He glared and kept walking. I heard his office door slam shut and I leaned against the table, trying to catch my breath. How could I ruin everything? There wasn't anything I could do except as Jeremy had asked. An hour passed and the kitchen was spotless. I paced around, too nervous to go and track Jezza down.

He soon made an entrance, his glass empty but in another hand he had a duffel bag. I feared the worst. He was leaving me. He set it on the table and I walked over. "I think you should go." His words slapped me in the face and I froze. I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"W-what...?"

"This whole thing has brought upon a realization. I think you should go." Jeremy said plainly.

"Go where?" I asked, trying to make sense of this and what it meant.

"I don't know, California, your real home. I really don't care anymore." He shrugged and refilled his glass. I hung my head and let out a sob.

"This can't...this can't break us up."

"Sure it can. A car brought us together and it can break us apart. Makes sense to me." He replied and took a sip of his scotch.

"It was a lot more than a car that brought us together. It was love." I growled as I wiped my eyes.

"Well I'm bored of you now." He said. "We've got nothing in common, you're a crap driver, you obviously can't be trusted, your job can't replace my car, and you're too short for me. I know I said it was endearing but bloody hell, it's murder on my back and you look like my daughter." He paused. "We just don't work anymore, much like my Mercedes so it's time you got a move on, Maura." By this point I've been silently crying for a while and I can't even make sense of the words coming out of his mouth. "I've called you a cab, this is your plane ticket to SFO. I packed up your essential things here, the rest will be mailed to you. I do at least expect you to reimburse me for the ticket fare." He said.

I took the offered slip of paper and the bag which had been crushing the red roses I had yet to put in a vase. "Off you go, goodbye." He said and headed out of the kitchen. 

How had it all gone so wrong?

When did he stop loving me?

"I loved you!" I cried.

"Stop making a fuss in my house and get out!" He yelled at me. I dragged myself to the front door and picked up my purse and saw a mini cab out front, just like the one I had taken to meet Jeremy for our first road test together. I got in and gave the driver the address to the airport. I sat back and tried to clean up my face. My eyes burned and my throat was sore. I found the crumpled up list of groceries in my bag and looked at it. Jeremy had drawn a cute heart on the bottom with a "J+M" how cute. How lame. I was still in a state of shock as the cab pulled up.

I paid the driver and meekly got out. I headed inside to check in and go through security. As I took off my shoes and headed through the stupid metal detector, I was pulled off to the side. I put on my shoes and a guard pulled out a knife that had been in my duffel bag. "No! I didn't put that in there." I insisted, my blood boiling as everyone looked at me. "My stupid boyfriend broke up with me and packed the bag, he put it in there. Not me." My day was getting worse, how was that possible. "Just keep it and let me go." I begged.

Did I look like a terrorist?

Sadly, I was led to a backroom for further questioning. My heart had been shattered and so at this point I was running on autopilot. "Wait here, ma'am." The agent told me. I leaned against a wall and banged my head back into it several times. I was so defeated, I couldn't think about anything at all. I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture of me and Jeremy in my saved pictures. It was when we went to a track day and drove around. We had so much fun, we of course made a mess of things and got several warnings. But we had fun and now those days seemed like fantasy. Nothing real, just all in my head.

Another bout of fresh tears threatened to bring me to my knees but the door opened and the man motioned me inside. I put the phone back in my purse and slumped inside. I was expecting to see a table and some mean looking TSA agent who had handcuffs or some sort of file about me but instead I saw Jeremy. "What's going on...?" I asked.

"Boy, I really had you going, didn't I?" He said, pleased with himself.

"Going?" I asked. "Was this...a joke?"

"Of course it was! That was a ridiculous bit, it was all staged." He said.

"Why?" I whispered, my eyes darkening.

"To get you back for our sixth month anniversary of course." Jeremy said, wearing his smug face.

Of course.

"But how?"

"I had May and Hammond hot-wire an older version of my car, which I knew you wouldn't have noticed. Then they controlled it remotely when you went off to the shop, they arranged it so you had to park where you did so they'd be able to make it look like a decent enough accident. Don't worry, the real Merc is safe elsewhere."

"Oh, that's a relief." I said flatly. He finally put his arms around me and lifted me up, kissing me. He set me back down as I tried to take everything in. It was all a joke? A prank. A stupid awful horrible ruse. He handed me a big bouquet of red, white and pink roses as I shook my head, trying to recalibrate it.

"I am taking you to Napa, then to New York City, then Rome and then to the very same hotel we stayed at during our road test last year."

"Wow...that sounds amazing." I finally started to smile. He picked me up again and kissed me once he saw I wasn't so angry or upset anymore. "I love you so much, even if you're a jerk." 

"And I adore you, endlessly." Jeremy said. "I am so so sorry for all those nasty things I said." He frowned and kissed my forehead. "I hated to see you cry."

"You poor thing. Just imagine how gut-wrenching it was to be in my shoes. I was so terrified and hurt and...I felt so bad." I felt myself nearing another breakdown but this time it wasn't as bad as before. We started for our Gate and I grabbed his hand. "You are so mean. I believed all those things you said to me." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, I had to make it convincing though."

"Well, it sure was." I muttered.

"I will make it up to you." He promised me. We spent the next two weeks in lavish accommodations. We enjoyed one another and he did make up for breaking my heart. We saw so many great sights and had wonderful food. I never thought I'd be so spoiled but I knew that he did this because he loved me, even if he had to be a bit of a pikey to prove it. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. As the two weeks were up, he drove us back home in his actual Mercedes. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer." He frowned as he noticed my pout. "We'll vacation again soon."

"I think we need to call a truce. From now on, we don't pretend to fight and break up." I looked over at him, putting my hand on his lap. "Deal?"

"Deal." Jeremy grinned.

"I mean it." I said.

"Okay, I know. I agree, it's too horrible to risk one of us getting hurt." He nodded as he parked and looked at me, finally putting on a serious face so I could believe him this time. "I love you, now let's get back to our boring miserable lives."

"Hey," I smacked his arm and got out. "our lives are not miserable, we're not lonely so I'd say we're doing pretty damn good." I smiled as we walked inside together. "But if you think your life is so dull, get me a ticket to Top Gear's taping of the new series next week and I'll prove to you that things are very very exciting." I smirked.

"Oooh." His eyes lit up at the possibilities. "Yes." He growled in that gravely voice of his when he's pleased with a car or something. And this time it's me and I couldn't be happier. Once inside, we retire to the bedroom to catch up on all the shows we missed, not that we're sorry about missing them in the first place.


	11. Attempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet of when Jeremy tried to fix what he broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, been busy with real life and muse issues. ^^;

I wasn't great with mending things, contrary to what some may believe. I knew hammers couldn't fix everything. I knew I was rubbish. But when I accidentally broke a vase of Maura's that belonged to her deceased grandmother, I decided that instead of taking its bits to some bloke in Ipswich, I'd put my own personal touch on it. Somehow.

I spent several cumbersome hours that afternoon, gluing it back together but it refused to cooperate so I decided to try a different tactic. 

I grabbed a metal sheet, knowing the silver would contrast well with the blue vase. I then glued the shards around the edge. I then did a few more tweaks here and there and finally stepped back. A surge of actual well deserved pride overcame me. This was the proper time for a smug face, I thought. Maura arrived home from work and I quickly grabbed my masterpiece. "Hello dear." I said quickly as I hurried into the foyer to meet her.

"Hi. What's that?" She pointed to the picture in my hand.

"Oh...I sort broke your vase but I fixed it." I handed it to her. She took the newly constructed picture frame made from glass, metal and the vase. I held my breath.

"Wow." She just said, though I couldn't tell if she was impressed or upset.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's really pretty. I love it, thank you Jeremy." She smiled and set it down on the nearby shelf, brushing her fingers along the jagged fragments.

"Careful." I warned. I tried to buff out most of the sharp edges but I didn't want my girl getting cut or my masterpiece getting bloody. "So I'm not a total clot?" 

"Not totally, no." Maura pulled me down for a small kiss.

"Do I get...a reward?" I wiggled my brows.

"For what? For breaking something, not fixing it but doing something else entirely?"

"Uh yes." I nodded. This causes her to laugh softly and kiss me again. Rather than continue to bend down, I pick Maura up in my arms and move us into the living room. Maura looped her arms around my neck as I settled into the couch and looked at her, so very happy.

"Gosh, your confidence is sexy." She commented as I lean in, pressing my lips to the side of her neck. "Mmm...so is your voice and hands...and lips." I hum happily like one of those god awful electric cars.

"Go on." I tell her as I pull back to look into her eyes.

"Nah, I think that's all I like about you. The rest is okay." She shrugged with a smirk.

"Aww come on." I whined and ran my hands up and down her back. I loved being complimented, as most people around me liked to spit rumors and spite in my direction. Maura was my bright light, someone who I could laugh with and who would only tease me a little if I ever needed to cry. She was the best person in my life and so of course I'd love to eat up some sweet words coming from that mouth of hers.

Maura just got off of me and pointed to the kitchen. "Since you're feel so handy, why don't you go get us some wine? I've had a long day." She smiled.

"As my lady commands." I bow and get up. Maura plopped down where I was sitting and I head off to the kitchen to get us both a glass of red wine. I was pleased with myself and so was my woman, why wouldn't we find a reason to drink a little?


	12. Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's mother is in the hospital, prompting Jeremy to visit. A serious incident can put things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mega delay, I've been busy with an online class and muse issues. I am looking to kick things back up and try to update once a week if possible. I need to crack open my notebooks and get back to writing more often. I did most of the drabbles in the middle of a math class a semester or two ago, and now that I'm running low, it's time I fix my habits. So I'd like to go back to exploring my three tales and possibly other one shots. Thanks for all the support and kudos and everything, it means a lot. I haven't forgotten or given up on AO3. :)

Top Gear was up and running which meant Jeremy would be busy filming. I decided to take a week off from work and visit my parents back in California. I figured it would be better to visit now when I hardly got to see Jeremy, rather than when he finally had time off. And I didn't mind traveling by myself. Things between us were nice, very nice. We had grown used to one another's little habits. He didn't mind that I was a night owl and could be caught creeping around the flat at two in the morning to make tea and write. And I didn't mind that he left his jeans all over the bedroom. 

Still, it would be refreshing to have a change of scenery.

As I got off the plane and headed out of my Gate, I checked my phone to see if I had any messages while traveling overseas. It seemed I got a message from my father who said my mother had been taken to the hospital. I quickly called him and found out she had fallen and suffered a nasty break. My parents were in their seventies and I knew their time would come. I just hoped they'd never die and always be around to nag and bail me out of trouble. They were old but they were my parents and I didn't want to see them in pain or in trouble.

I quickly got my things together and took BART home. BART could be best described as a train which connected San Fransisco to the other small cities and towns in the Bay Area. It was alright, nothing fancy. Like any other mode of transport, it often smelled of urine and cost way too much to be considered economical. It beat traffic though and within an hour, I was back home.

Thanks to texts with my father, he was there to pick me up and take me to the hospital where my mother was. "I can't believe this happened. What...exactly happened?" I asked as we drove, my fingers nervously drumming against my purse.

"She was walking downtown and slipped on a curb, witnesses say a car full of teenagers drove by and laughed."

"They didn't help her?" I glared. "Fucking punks."

"She broke her hip and fractured her wrist." He said. 

"I can't believe some people can be so cruel and not offer any help." I muttered, fuming at the thought of someone purposefully not helping my mother. "if I ever find those guys, I'm cracking their skulls open with a crowbar." I said as we pulled into the hospital's parking lot. My dad got out and we headed inside. "I was hoping we could drive down the coast, I guess that's not going to happen." I frowned.

"She'll be happy to see you." My dad just assured me. "That's enough for her." We headed up to the third floor and walked down a wide white sterile hallway. I headed into a small room and saw my mother laying in bed, using her iPad. "Look who I brought."

"Sweetie." She looked up. I moved to her bedside and smiled nervously. I never liked hospitals, and with my mom stuck in one, I felt even more on edge. "How's Jeremy? Did he come?"

"No, he's working." I said. My parents and Jeremy had meet a few times before, they got along well. Thankfully we could all bond over drinks, since sports didn't really connect us together. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, the medication they gave me is going to wear off soon but I'm hesitant to take it, it doesn't go through me very well."

"I don't need the details." I smiled a little more and looked over at my dad. "Do you want us to get you something to eat? Sushi maybe?"

"Sure, that would be nice." She replied and picked up the tv remote. My dad and I headed back out and down to the car. In the back of my head, I kept thinking how I could use Jeremy. I knew my mother would be fine, that she's had many surgeries for her ankles and knees before. But still, I could use a hug from him. As we drove the mile up the road to the shopping center where we could get some dinner, I heard an alert from my phone. It seemed Jeremy was heading off to the test track to film a car and he wanted to make sure I landed safely.

Rather than text with shaky hands, I gave him a ring and sat in the car while my headed went off to go get our order placed. "Hey Jeremy." I said nervously.

"Maura, you alright? You sound tired."

"Yeah I'm...I'm just at the hospital. My mother fell down and..." I sighed. "I miss you."

"I'm so sorry. Is she going to be alright? Do you need me to fly out?" He said, offering without batting an eye.

"No, you're working. The only reason you should come out is if you're a driving idiot by day and a savvy surgeon by night." I smiled a little and began to mess with the seat-belt, dragging my nails against the tight stiff fabric that was around my neck.

"I could bring a hammer." He offered and I snorted lightly.

"Thanks, that's just what she needs..."

"I love you. I have to go." He said. I could hear a jingle of keys in the background and I was sure he was already out the door. I hung up and headed off to go find my dad. We got the orders to go and were soon back on the road to see my mother. We stayed with her and ate but then had to go home to get some rest. I went and unpacked in my old room, my mind weighed down with worries and regrets. I should have visited more. I should have skyped more. I felt so bad for being so far away from my parents when they needed me. Before I let the sleeping pills drag me to bed, I made sure my dad hadn't fallen asleep in front of the tv like he tends to. Then I headed to bed.

When morning came, I got a call from Jeremy. "Hello?"

"Can you pick me up from the airport?"

"What?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "You're here?"

"Of course I am, but if you don't pick me up soon, a mob of fans might kidnap me and try to take me to what they consider to be a pub. Please hurry, dear." Jeremy pleaded. I grinned and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my father's car keys and headed into the city. I picked Jeremy up and headed back home. "Do you think it's too late to ask about her Will?" He asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Already tried, my parents don't have a dime to their name." I replied as I moved into the right lane, getting ready to take the next exit.

"She'll be fine." Jeremy said, the humor evaporated from his voice as he grew serious. "I know how hard it is to see your parents getting old." He said. "They are happy to see you grow up and so accomplished." He knew one of my biggest worries was that my parents would die, and that I would have accomplished nothing, that their adoption of me had been worthless. I sighed deeply and kept my eyes on the road ahead as I tried to remember how to get to get back home. "They are proud of you. Just like I am."

"Thanks, Jeremy." I said quietly.

We get back home and my dad then heads off to work in his car, leaving Jeremy and I at my old house. He called for a rental car to be brought over but in the meantime, I dig out some old scrapbooks and we look at them while drinking tea. I can tell he isn't happy with said tea but he's too polite to complain about it at the moment. We look at old pictures of me in costumes my mom handmade herself. We look at old things I wrote for school and everything else.

By the time the rental car arrives, it's time for lunch and we head over to the hospital to pay my mother a visit. 

The three of us enjoy a short visit before my mother is wheeled off for a test or something. Jeremy and I drive around the area, listening to the radio and looking at the summer scenery. There isn't a lot said between us. I let Jeremy drive most of the time while trying to tell him where to go but even though I've lived in the area for over twenty years, my sense of direction is almost as bad as James'. We have dinner at a local diner and it's when the idea of life comes into perspective. "I won't be able to host Top Gear forever." He says out of nowhere.

I look up from my chicken strips. "Oh come on, you and the boys will soon be given challenges to pimp your walkers and try to get from one end of the retirement home to the other." I joked. I knew he was serious though, which was why my joke was so limp wristed.

"I love the show and the fans but I won't be happy if one of us has an accident, a fatal one, and it has to end abruptly. I'd prefer we end on our own terms and be allowed to go off and enjoy life." He told me. "I'm not saying I want to stop soon but I want to be able to enjoy time with you." He said as he took a drink of water.

"I understand, people love you and the show, I'm sure it can remain on the air under new hosts but...it won't be the same, you know."

Jeremy nodded. "There's always Fifth Gear." He said and I shook my head. We finished our meal and headed back to my house. We laid in bed and watched infomericals since neither of us felt like sleeping. I rested my head on his shoulder, our legs out of the covers since my dad refused to tun on the AC because it wasn't that hot. Jeremy kissed the top of my head and I finally found myself able to relax, if just for a little while. I was glad he came, and I could tell he was too. "You think your mother would enjoy an original Jeremy Clarkson mobility scooter?" 

"God no." I smiled at him. "I want my mom to live!" 

"You're being picky." He said and pouted.

"You're being an idiot and I love you." I said and kissed his cheek. The rest of the visit was alright. My mother would be out of the hospital in a few days. Jeremy and I offered to stay longer to help but she insisted that she would be fine. So the two of us headed back to London and ended up skyping a lot more often. It was good to know that Jezza didn't want to do Top Gear forever, so for now I felt like sharing him with work wouldn't be too horrible. In the end, I knew I'd get him all to my self.


End file.
